A Pirate’s Life for Me
by Reficular
Summary: Kyuubi's a pirate and this is so far a YonKyuu romance. Sucky summary, better story. R&R No Yaoi yet cuz Kyuubi's female here


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I do own 3 Naruto plushies and one of them is the absolutely adorable fox costume Naruto, also 4 lesser Naruto character plushies.

**Author's Note:** It's the night of the day before school starts. As I was waiting for sleep to overwhelm my body I was hit with this idea for a fanfic. Enjoy my insomnia!

**A Pirate's Life for Me**

_**One Shot** or **Prologue** (Don't Know)_

Once upon a time in the age of pirates, there lived the greatest pirate of them all. Her name was Kyuubi and she had long flowing red hair, rumored to be stained by the blood of her fallen enemies. Her eyes were absolutely captivating. They were a brilliant hue of blue that gave one an idea of the color of the water that once was on the shores of the once new earth. Kyuubi had lived a long time but her age had never shown. Slicing through disgusting hairy useless men and the smell of the salty oceans always kept her young and glowing. Her skin was a lovely light bronze that spoke of her lifelong relationship with the sea.

Kyuubi was the "king of all pirates" as nicknamed by the few that have survived the attacks she raised upon their ships, islands, homes etcetera. However, the few that have survived never stayed long enough within her presence to realize that she was in fact of the female persuasion. It didn't matter though, whether she was man or woman for she was a demon at the art of swordplay. Whenever someone saw her crimson red ship they knew that they would soon be dead. Their last words would often be hail Maries in hopes of being saved from seeing her once again in hell.

One day in the last year of her fertile loins, she met a gorgeous young man in a bar by the coast of Konoha. He had slightly long golden blonde hair unrestrained by any type of ribbon. It looked feather light and silk to the touch. He had light blue eyes with a twinge of green like the slightly polluted sewage infested oceans. They were calm and gentle yet at the same time, sharp as an eagle's eyes. As soon as she stepped into the bar, they pierced through her; compelling her forth to the table where he sat drinking alcohol. It was hypnotizing the slight pucker of his lips as he drank the liquid poison. Slowly she took a seat as well and ordered her own goblet full of beer.

Soon she found out his name was Arashii and instead of giving her well known name, she said her name was Kitsune like her favorite animal. He laughed and made an unfunny joke. Being giddy off her beverage she giggled a bit instead of slicing him in half like she usually would have done. As the mindless chatter continued on and on, their consumption of alcohol increased with it.

As dawn approached them, Arashii slipped forth as he was grabbing a drink and landed sloppily against Kyuubi's lips. Kyuubi was incredibly intoxicated at this point and her libido was at an all time high in the presence of this Adonis, so she grabbed him by the collar to keep his mouth from slipping further and kissed him passionately. Simultaneously they parted their lips and battled with their tongues. Unfortunately she wasn't gifted with a talent for kissing as she was with killing so she was quickly dominated. She hurriedly slapped a bag of golden coins onto the table as Arashii propelled their bodies up the stairs to his room. She didn't even bother to count whether she gave too much for she was filthy rich. Years of being a pirate left her pockets full with gold. Plus this bag was swiped at the start of the meal from the drunken buffoon who had been thrown out an hour ago.

They stumbled up the stairs, all the while slamming each other against the walls as they tried to rid each other of their garments as hastily as possible. By the time they finally reached the bedroom, they had lost most of their clothing. They collapsed onto the bed and started to make love for hours into the day. (AN: I don't do lemons, so use your imaginations.)

_Much much later_

The moon's beams shined through the dirt ridden window. Kyuubi awoke to an empty bed, sore and sticky with a mind blowing headache. She quickly gathered her clothes not paying any mind to the one night stand she just had. She went back to her ship to find it fully supplied and started to set sail once again.

It wasn't until a month later before she found out from the doctor on the ship that she was indeed pregnant. For the next eight months she was an intolerable bitch. If her crew hadn't been as loyal as could be they would have jumped ship. She had slain more than she had in the entirety of her career as a pirate. She struck fear into the heart of all the men on the ship turning most of them homosexual. She also forbade any food that began the letter "A" to enter her line of sight.

Finally the fated day came when she would give birth. She pushed and pushed crushing the hands of many. Following a couple of hours, a baby's cry replaced her shrill demonic yells. After being cleaned the little babe was placed in the arms of his mother. Kyuubi looked over him in wonder, tears flooding her vision the first time in her life.

He had bronze skin and a little poof of sunshine yellow hair upon his head. There were three strange little scars running across each cheek of the round head. There was also another weird birthmark upon the small stomach. It was a thick black swirl that erupted from his cute little belly button. It reminded her of her favorite food topping but that thought was soon replaced when the little babe opened his eyes. As she looked into the beautiful blue eyes, she saw that they matched her own. She felt a pride she never felt before in her fifty years of life. Beyond the loving pair was a crew of over a hundred. At the moment looking at the mother and child they knew that the hell they've been through was worth it.

"Naruto, his name is Naruto," Kyuubi whispered as she continued to gaze on.

The newly deemed Naruto erupted in a fit of giggles and there was a simultaneous "awww." Unfortunately this peace was interrupted by young Iruka.

"Captain! There's a ship heading our way!"

Kyuubi protectively held her child close to her bosom. She grabbed her sword and ran through the crowd of men and looked across the waters. As a dark ship with the sail of the legendary Yondaime closed in, she spotted a familiar face. A shining head of blonde hair loomed on the deck of the ship. She raised her baby slightly to compare the shades of the hair and found them to be the same. There he was, the same man that implanted within her this beautiful gift, exactly nine months prior.

She ran and leaped across the edge of ship and onto his. She quickly slaughtered all the pirates that stood in her way as she trekked towards Arashii. As she neared, his eyes widened as he recognized her and the object tucked in her left arm.

"You! I thought you told me your name was Kitsune!"

"So what I lied, I'm a bloody pirate! And apparently so are you!"

At the sound of his parents shouting, Naruto started wailing. This drew the attention of all around.

Moving forward, Arashii quietly whispered, "Is he mine…?"

"Yeah…"

"He's beautiful."

"Yeah."

Naruto had stopped his abrupt crying and for that moment as they stood together it was picture perfect, completed just as Arashii kissed glowing fiery headed woman. It was a nice gentle loving kiss. However it was ended as the sword that Kyuubi had continually held in her hand ripped through Arashii's gut.

"Why…?" he choked out.

"…Because if I hadn't done it you would have."

"Touché," was his final word before he fell to the ground as his crew had before him. As he lay on the wooden deck, his grip on his own sword had finally loosened.

Kyuubi swiftly turned around and boarded her ship once again. It would have been nice if she didn't have to kill him. It would have been nice if they could have lived together in a little warm cozy house. It would have been nice if they could have raised Naruto together. It would've have been nice a lot of things, but she was a pirate and this just so happens to be the life of a pirate.

Everything and everyone was silent. Even Naruto seemed to know that it wasn't time for crying. Even he sensed that it was time to start his life as a pirate.

_The End or is it…? Still don't know… _

**Author's Note: **Oh well that was worst than what I envisioned. Whatever, review please.


End file.
